


Bitter

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have been in the dark, quivering, crying, and utterly crushed with despair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

**Author's Note:**

> Day/Theme: April 3 [2008]: Lemon-flavored kisses.

Kyoko was still smiling, flushed with victory when Sho pulled her aside. His eyes were dark, heavy-lidded, and bold with eyeliner; he wore the same brooding expression as he did in the posters for his newest single. He looked dangerous, with his hand on Kyoko's elbow, and his tall frame towering above her.

Kyoko wasn't fooled, refused to be fooled ever again: he was just Sho; stupid, selfish Sho. She shook off his hand, and scowled at him. It was her night--finally! finally!--and Sho had no right to be _celebrating_ her victory. He should have been in the dark, quivering, crying, and utterly crushed with despair.

Sho seemed to delight in thwarting Kyoko. His smile was slow, arrogant. "You've done well for yourself, Kyoko," he said. Sho touched two fingers to her chin, and tilted Kyoko's head back. "You've succeeded in gaining my undivided attention."

Her mouth dropped open. Kyoko didn't want his attention; she wanted his complete and utter defeat. "You!" she said, and again, too furious to be coherent: "you!"

"Me," Sho agreed easily. "Me, me--it's always been me, hasn't it, Kyoko?" He leaned in, too close--so close that Kyoko's world constricted, narrowed down to Sho, the space between them, the rushing of her own blood.

Kyoko wasn't a silly child anymore, and Sho was no prince. She held herself still, stiff with anger. She couldn't forget her revenge, not when Sho was always insufferably _Sho._ "My star is going to make yours pale in comparison. I'll shine so brightly that you'll have to leave showbiz behind!"

"Who'd inspire you then?" Sho said, and continued with a sneer: "Tsuruga?"

"Mr. Tsuruga--"

"Isn't the reason you became a star, is he?" Sho grabbed Kyoko's shoulders, and tugged at her until she stumbled forward a step. "You don't need _him,_ Kyoko."

The kiss was shocking only because he was Sho, and she was Kyoko: he thought she was boring, and sexless; she _hated_ him. He'd never kissed her before, even in the days when Kyoko had worshiped him, and had been made ecstatic by the brush of his hand against hers.

He had no right--no right at all!--to kiss her now. Not now, not ever!

"Don't try to humiliate me again!" Kyoko snapped when she pulled back, breath coming fast and short.

"You've won, Kyoko," Sho said. "This is what you always wanted, isn't it?"

Victory was bitter, unbearably bitter.


End file.
